Harvey Free - 54th Hunger games Breakout.
This is the story of how Harvey Free, the leader of the rebellion got here. 54th Hunger games-Day 1 Day 1 (The Bloodbath) 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... GONG! The tributes were off, all of them focused on getting the supplies from the golden cornucopia. Jeramy (1), picked up a nice sword and swung it at Luna Snare (8), but she dodged it, and scurried to grab a pack, and ran into the woods. David (2), had a mace, and was swinging it toward Sanne (10), who was trying to evade everyone, but out of nowhere, Jackson (10), ran in front of her right when the mace was about to hit, and stuck him in the chest. He fell down, and David (2), slammed the mace down of his head. BOOM! Jackson's (10) cannon sounded. Sanne (10) cried in terror, and tried to run into the woods, but was tripped by Micaiah (2). She laughed at Sanne (10), and slit a red smile around her throat with a knife. BOOM! This all happened within 30 seconds. The careers were centered at the cornucopia, fighting off other tributes, when Aaron (9) came around from the bushes edgeing the cornucopia, with a bow in hand. He aimed at Harvey (4), and fired. But his arrow went in the wrong direction, hitting his district partner, who was running to meet him. Wendy (9) fell on the ground, but she looked at him and smiled. BOOM! Hot tears flooded Aaron's (9) eyes, and he retreated into the forest. Matt and Yasmine (12) both escaped with a pack, and water. Tristan (11) was calling for Pearl (11), who was hiding in the cornucopia, but Aston (8) saw her and threw a knife at her head. She fell down, and blood trickled down her head. BOOM! Tristan (11) just lowered his head, and walked away into the woods with nothing in his hands. James (3) was going for a nearby bread basket around the careers, but Atlas (7) grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the cornucopia. This drew attention to the careers, and David (2) smashed Atlas in the face with his mace. BOOM! BOOM! Mika (7), saw Atlas (7) die, and ran into the woods with some water, and food. The district 6 tributes were going around the corner but Fleur (4) stopped Lynnette (6) and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. BOOM! This angered Jonathan (6) , and he pushed Fleur (4) back against the cornucopia, and grabbed a nearby knife hidden in weeds. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!" he shouted. "HARVEY!!! HARVEY!!!" she cried to her district partner, who was gathering supplies. "Fleur? WHERE ARE YOU???" Jonathan (6) jabbed her face with his knife, and kept stabbing out of anger, and when he ended, he grabbed her pack, said goodbye to Lynnette, and ran into the woods. BOOM! A career dead, and Harvey (4) knelt down next to his partner, and was saying sorry over and over again. Aston (8) was hiding behind the cornucopia, and was gathering stray supplies. He then felt good about what he had, and that he killed one tribute, and ran into the forest. Jeramy (1) and David (2) apparently had found another tribute that was looking for her now dead partner. Myra (3) trembled at the sight of the brute's in front of her. "How about we rip out her eyes, and then let the birds eat her?" said David (2) smiling. Myra (3) was in shock, that she did not realize that her knife was still in her hand. She threw it at David (2) and hit his leg. She then ran into the woods, and never turned back. But while she was running she ran straight into Aston (8), and he was ready to kill her. "Just... make it painless." she muttered. "Well, I would, but you wouldn't like that now would you dear?" he smirked. Her face grew bright red. "Alliance?" he held out his hand. "Sure." she said, taking the hand. Behind them, and little girl jumped out of the tree. "May... I please join?" said Lenora (5). She looked like she was crying. And then Aston (8) said, "Yes." He looked at me, and I nodded. Then our trio headed into the forest. The career's gathered at the centre, and then David (2), the career leader, counted who was there. Jermay and Kezaiah (1), Himself and Micaiah (2), and Harvey (4). He thought that they could make it, that they could dominate, but then he knew that one was already killed, and that was what bothered him them most. This is the Hunger Games. And the eight cannons sounded. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Day 2 Tristan Cale (5) wandered the forest, looking for food. When the gong rang, he ran straight into the woods, to aviod the bloodbath. He was now nearing a river, when a rustling in the bushes happened. He turned around, and began to panic, because he didn't get a weapon. He picked up the nearest rock, which he guessed would do. Then he saw the girl appear. Luna (8) looked at him, and said, "I am not going to kill you." He lowered his rock, only a little. "What?" he said. "Listen, I am looking for an alliance, and I could kill you right now, but you seem helpless, so I guess I will take you in." she said. "What, am I your dog?" he spat. "Suit yourself, but listen, I heard the careers last night in this area, and that rock is not going to protect you much. David (2) is a brute!" she said in a rush. And then she started to walk away. "Wait!" he said. She turned around. "Fine, I guess I will... go." he finally said. "Alright, here, get rid of that rock." She handed him a blowgun, and some poisonious darts. "You trust me this much?" he said. "Sure, why not?" Then they headed into the forest, and she told him one more thing. "You know, this is not going to be a hide alliance, we are in this to kill." He gulped. The careers were arguing about food. "DUDE! You stole the food!" David (2) shouted at Harvey (4). "No, Jeramy (1) did!" he said back. "Check my bag, idiot, I saw you take it. Hell, there is a piece of bread hanging out of your damn pocket!" Jeramy (1) shouted. "This is ridculous..." Micaiah (2) uttered. She walked over to Harvey (4) and said, "Give it, now! Last chance..." "I DID NOT TAKE IT, HE IS FRAMING ME!!!!" Harvey (4) shouted. Micaiah (2) then kneed his legs, and took her knife, then started to cut his throat. "No." David (2) grabbed her knife. "We can't just kill him..." Harvey (4) smiled. "We have to torture him first!" The careers circled him Just as David Started slowly cutting of Harveys index finger The force-field Rippled then the sky was full with electricity and just for a brief moment they could see the real moon and stars and a small blue ship emerged and out of the ship Harveys mentor Oliver Jameson Jumps down with a sharp knife and cuts off Davids hand then,while David is screaming, grabs harvey and gets lifted up while the other careers stare in amazment until micaiah throws her knife hiting the ship Causing it to lurch forward violently,but regains balence and leaves and just as micaiah throws a second knife the force field re-emerges and the knife deflects and hits her in the head. Boom! Inside the ship: Harvey wakes up groaning, not quiet knowing where he was. He realized that he had bandeges around his Neck and left hand. Then it all came back to him. The reaping,The games,David,Micaiah and the careers. He remembered some kind of ship coming down on the arena and seeing Oliver. Oliver. Oliver! Suddenly Harvey Starts shouting "Oliver!" at the top of his lungs until finally somebody comes in. A female, long brown hair, Glimmering green eyes. Sharlet his sister. Sharlet Rushed over to him and layed him back down in the bed he was lying on."its ok, i´m here. You´re safe, and Oliver is going to come but he is discussing something with the others" she said in a soothing voice. It was one of her specialties. "but... whats going on?" Harvey said in a croaky voice. "There will be time for that later, but now just rest."she said "I´ll stay with you if you want" Harvey Just nodded in response, as he drifted off into a Dreamless sleep.